Long Live
by DanceInTheRain16
Summary: Kim is a famous celebrity and a black belt. When Her mother dies, she and her father move to Seaford California from Nashville Tennessee. She meets the Kickin' it gang. (Inspired by Long Live by Taylor Swift. I couldn't find a good Title. She is as famous as Taylor Swift) KICK (Title Changed from Sparks Fly to Long Live) (Name changed to DanceInTheRain16)
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! Here is a New Story!

Title: Sparks Fly

Summary: Kim is a famous celebrity and a black belt. When Her mother dies, she and her father move to Seaford California from Nashville Tennessee. She meets the Kickin' it gang. (I do not own the Title Sparks Fly by: Taylor Swift, I couldn't find a good Title.)

Hope you like the Idea! Should I continue?

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	2. New to Town (Intro)

**First update!**

**(I do not own Kickin' it)**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

I was walking around the Seaford mall Trying to find something to do. My father is the reason why I am here. My father isn't my actual father. what I mean is my birth father died in the army and my mother remarried. Confusing right?

So yeah I am just walking in my really cute outfit, **(Outfit URL profile.) **and I come across a Dojo. I guess I'll join a dojo, since I have NOTHING to do. I walked in the small building to see a few kids training and adult. Okay, I guess this dojo has only a few students.

"Hello?" I said Waving my hand.

The sensei looked over and saw me "Y-you are K-im,"

I cut him off "Yeah I know Kim Crawford." I said.

"Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?" He asked repeatedly as he pulled a picture of me out of his gi.

"Sure." I said nicely. I took the piece of paper out of his hands and signed it. I gave the paper back to him.

"I was wondering if I could join this dojo." I said.

The sensei starred at me wide eyed "YES!"

"Okay." I said as I looked at him weird.

"Come I need to sign you up!" I followed him into his office.

**Jack P.O.V**

I watched Kim walk with Rudy too his office.

"Who's she?" I asked the guys. They all gave me looks.

"Kim Crawford." Jerry said.

"Who's she." I said.

"Kim Crawford is a famous country singer. She is as famous as Taylor Swift." Milton said.

"Wow."

"I'm gonna ask her out." Said Jerry.

"Really Jerry?" Eddie said.

"She had money and she is HOT." I rolled my eyes at Jerry's comment.

"Hope that goes well for you." Milton said.

"Thanks bro." Jerry looked down at his watch. "The animal shelter wants me to watch a vampire bat gotta go." And Jerry ran out of the dojo.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. On My Way to (More) Fame

**Sorry for not updating late. I was grounded :)**

**(I do not own Kickin' it)**

**A month later after meeting the guys**

**Kim P.O.V**

I was on my smart phone texting my friend from Nashville named Grace. (I was at the dojo.) And I got a text from Nashville Tennessee music awards. I wonder what they want. The text said:

_To Kimberly Beulah Crawford,_

_We would like to invite you to the country music awards in Nashville Tennessee. There we would want you to preform one of your songs on stage. If you win we will award you $5,000. The people who are entering are:_

_Jenny Bolago, Chasta Henderson, Taylor Jonson, __**(A.N. See what I did there)**__ Josh miles, Sam soling, Grace Anderson, Mia Bolago, Dove Tannial, Faith Fannial, Sherry Terry, Adam Jennings, Jan Sears, Destiny Tucker, Jessie Ronial, Kayla Parker, __**(A.N. See what I did there) **__ Teddi Herad, Tessa Mona, Dawn Laveto, and Donna Tobin._

_We hope you enter in the Country Music Awards!_

_-Nashville Tennessee._

Oh my God! The Country Music Awards is a really big thing! Ugh Donna's entering.

"Guys come here!" I said and they came.

"I just got an offer from Nashville that I could enter the Country music awards! This is a really big thing! This could make me the best country music artist in the USA!" I exclaimed.

"That means were-" Jack said but Jerry cuts him off.

"Going to Nashville! WOOO!" I roll my eyes.

"Wasabi?" Rudy asked.

"WASABI!" and we all cheered.

**Sorry it was really short. I will make the chapters longer in the future.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
